Meet Up (Kichōdesu - another sequel)
by Mel-985
Summary: Masih bercerita tentang si kecil Tomi - kesayangan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou


Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

mpreg – DLDR – typo - OOC

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Meet Up [** **Kichōdesu – another sequel** **]**

Lonceng dari kuningan itu berdenting nyaring saat pintu berbilah enam lembar kaca bening dibuka. Kaki kecilnya menjelajah menyusuri koridor berubin krem bertekstur kasar, di kiri kanannya rapi berjejer ember ramping dari alumunium sewarna loyang yang memuat bunga-bunga cantik berbagai jenis, juga daun-daun beraneka bentuk. Lampu menyorot dari beberapa sudut memberi efek dramatis pada bunga-bunga segar yang dipajang.

Mata rubinya seolah men- _scan_ setiap benda dengan kelopak cantik berwarna warni, sungguh semuanya sangat indah. Langkahnya masih terus mengitari tempat itu. Sebuah toko bunga yang berada disamping kafe tempat ayah dan ibunya berencana makan siang. Mereka juga berjanji akan bertemu kakek- neneknya di tempat itu.

.

"Sei-kun, aku harus membawa cinderamata apa untuk Okaa-sama?" suara kaa-sannya terdengar tadi pagi saat Tomi mandi sebelum sarapan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Tetsuya, kita hanya akan makan siang bersama, okaa-sama sudah rindu dengan Tomi" jawab tou-sannya.

"Tapi aku tidak enak kalau tidak membawa apa-apa, beliau selalu membawa bingkisan untuk Tomi"

"Okaa-sama senang melakukannya, Tetsuya, juga dia akan senang kalau kau menerimanya dengan baik"

"….."

Sedikit banyak perbincangan pendek diantara mereka membuat Tomi berpikir. Ia juga ingin memberi sesuatu untuk nenek cantik yang baik hati itu. Matanya diedarkan di seputar kamarnya, siapa tahu ada yang bisa ia berikan untuk obaa-channya. Ia hanya punya boneka kelinci di sudut tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menggeleng, masa boneka itu, nanti aku tidur memeluk apa, batinnya.

Matanya bergulir pada buku-buku cerita, yang beberapa sudah ia tamatkan membacanya. Ia kembali menggeleng, kalau aku mau membaca lagi bagaimana? Ia juga menggeleng pada jajaran mainan yang ada di sudut kamarnya, sebagian malah ia terima dari neneknya. Kini sorot matanya menumbuk kotak kaleng dengan gambar Doraemon yang berisi lembaran yen, ia kumpulkan setiap kali ibunya memberi lembaran itu.

Ia mencoba membuka tutup kaleng itu, tapi sulit. Sangat rapat, dari celah kecil seukuran sisi koin ia bisa mengintipnya, beberapa kali ia guncang, tidak juga mau keluar barang seujung kertas pun.

"Tomi-chan, ini susunya, tadi di meja makan belum sempat diminum" suara maid mengagetkannya, ia menoleh.

"Yuki-nee, tolong bantu aku membuka tutup ini" kotak itu disodorkannya. Sang maid meletakkan gelas susu di meja belajar tuan mudanya. Lalu membukakan kaleng itu, lembaran yen itu kini tampak. Mata lebar Tomi berbinar.

"Untuk apa uang ini, Tomi chan?" tanya maid itu.

"Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk obaa-chan" tangan gemuk itu merogoh kaleng, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hadiah seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini pundak mungil itu terangkat.

"Aku masih belum tahu, Yuki-nee" jawabnya polos.

"Apa kau tau kesukaan obaa-chan?" Yuki yang disebut anak itu berpikir sejenak. Jempol dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu, mode berpikir. Ia membayangkan nyonya besar di mansion keluarga Akashi ketika ia masih bekerja di sana. Nyonya besarnya suka sekali mengoleksi benda-benda dari kristal, koleksinya sudah banyak, mulai dari ukuran sebesar jempol sampai dengan jambangan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi sang pemilik. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia menyarankan bocah itu membeli benda seperti itu.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau bunga atau coklat?" kata maidnya, bocah itu memiringkan kepala.

"Bunga atau coklat ya, halrrganya belrrapa Yuki-nee?" wanita muda tersenyum, tuan mudanya berusaha menyuarakan huruf 'r', ayahnya selalu bilang ia bukan bayi lagi, jadi harus bicara dengan benar. Maid itu menghitung uang yang dimiliki Tomi, "Kau bisa bawa dua lembar uang ini, hati-hati menyimpan uangnya" ia menunjukkan lembaran pecahan 1000 yen, lalu melesakannya pada saku celana selutut bocah itu. Tomi mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya ia bisa pergi ke kombini dan membeli coklat.

"Tomi-chan jangan lupa susunya" telunjuknya mengarah pada gelas di meja belajar.

"Belrrikan padaku, Yuki-nee" kedua tangannya terulur

.

Tomi memandang sang ibu yang terlihat cantik, walaupun hanya menggunakan pakaian yang sederhana, kemeja putih dengan bahan katun halus, lengan panjangnya dilipat sebatas sikut menampakkan sepasang lengan putihnya, dipadu dengan jeans berwarna krem, ia sering terpesona melihat sosoknya yang sangat cemerlang dimata merahnya, belum lagi iris biru langit yang sejuk, membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya. Sepertinya gen Seijuurou menurun padanya, selalu terpesona pada sosok mungil dengan surai biru langit itu.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu bocah, dia hanya milikku!" suara maskulin sang ayah mengagetkannya. Tomi malu ketahuan menatap dalam-dalam kaa-channya. Wajah gembil itu melengos

"Tapi, dia kaa-chan-ku, aku kesayangannya!" gerutunya.

"Tomi-kun sudah siap?" wajah lembut itu mendekat. Belum sempat bibir sang ibu mendarat dipipi gembilnya, tangan kokoh sang ayah memalingkan wajah itu, lalu mengecup bibir mungil milik ibunya. Tomi hanya bisa cengo. Ia sebal sekali, setelah pria itu tinggal bersamanya, selalu saja mengambil kesempatan, selalu saja ada di sekitar ibu tersayangnya.

"Sei-kun, aku ingin memeluk Tomi-kun" seru Tetsuya. Tapi pria itu hanya menyeringai dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tou-chan baik, tapi sekalrrang selringkali menyebalkan", rutuknya. Ia yang biasanya tidur bersama ibunya harus tidur sendiri di kamar di lantai 2, sedangkan pria yang dipanggil otou-chan tidur dengan ibunya, di kamar mereka di lantai bawah, katanya kaa-chan harus ada yang jaga. Padahal ia juga bisa menjaganya seperti dulu.

.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda?" seorang wanita muda membungkuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya, ditubuhnya menempel apron berwarna marun, bibirnya tersenyum ramah. Pegawai toko bunga itu tahu anak yang didepannya bukanlah anak sembarangan, ditilik dari penampilannya pasti berasal dari keluarga berada, semua yang melekat ditubuhnya terkesan mahal, belum lagi sikapnya yang pemberani. Sekecil itu datang sendiri ke tokonya.

"E eto…" dua telunjuk pendeknya bertemu di depan dada, sorot matanya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Kau mencari bunga apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi

"A aku ingin bunga untuk obaa-chan, nee-chan, tapi aku tidak tahu…" suara Tomi terputus, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aah, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan, nanti kau bisa memilihnya" wanita muda itu berjalan beberapa langkah lalu menunjukkan beberapa jenis bunga dengan warna-warna yang soft.

"Aku masih bingung, semua bagus, nee-chan saja yang pilihkan" nadanya menyerah.

"Baiklah, sekarang uangmu ada berapa?" gadis itu menunggu saat Tomi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dua lembar uangnya, ia mengangguk. Diambilnya lima tangkai mawar berwarna merah muda besar yang masih kuncup, lalu tiga tangkai _baby breath_ , bunga putih seperti gumpalan kecil-kecil disisipkan, terakhir gadis itu menghias empat tangkai daun paku berwarna hijau dengan ujung runcing di sekeliling bunga cantik itu ia mengikatnya, memotong bagian tangkai yang terlalu panjang, lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna _broken white_ , menyembunyikan ujung-ujung tangkai, plastik bening melapisi bagian terluarnya, terakhir seutas pita berwarna pink terikat manis. Mata Tomi berkilat-kilat menatap sebuket bunga cantik itu. Ini cocoknya buat kaa-chan, batinnya, aah tapi 'kan aku membelikannya untuk obaa-chan.

"Nah, selesai, sebuket bunga mawar cantik untuk nenek yang cantik" Tomi menyerahkan uangnya, gadis itu mengambil selembar. Lalu menekan tombol mesin kasir, bunyi dentingan terdengar ketika laci mesin itu terbuka.

"Ini kembaliannya", beberapa koin Tomi terima, ia tidak tahu berapa nominalnya, lalu melesakan uang itu pada saku celananya. Mata Tomi tertuju pada keranjang kecil di meja kasir, berisi beberapa tangkai mawar tunggal yang masing-masing terbungkus plastik bening dengan pita mengikat pada bagian batangnya.

"Nee-chan bunga itu…" gadis itu tersenyum lagi seakan mengerti.

"Apa kau ingin memberikannya untuk ibumu?" Tomi mengangguk.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya satu" gadis itu membawa keranjang mawar ke depan Tomi, agar anak itu bisa memilihnya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada mawar dengan kelopak putih bertepi biru muda.

"Biru muda?"

"Un, kalrena kaa-chan lrambut dan matanya berwalrna sepelrti itu" gadis itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban lucu bocah biru, ia menjumput sebatang mawar, lalu diulurkan. Senang hati Tomi menerimanya. Senyum polosnya terukir pada paras imut.

"Telrimakasih banyak nee-chan" tangannya melambai saat ia keluar dari toko bunga itu. Langkahnya mantap menuju kafe tempat pertemuan keluarganya.

"Hee dari mana saja kau, bocah?" bariton itu menyapanya begitu ia sampai di depan meja dengan taplak berwarna merah hati kombinasi dengan kain kotak-kotak warna senada, terdapat lima buah kursi mengelilinginya. Ayah, ibu, nenek dan kakeknya sudah duduk dengan rapi.

"M maaf, Tomi telambat" ada rasa tak nyaman pada gesturnya, terlebih dihadapan sang kakek yang angkuh duduk di depannya. Bocah itu masih berdiri.

"Kau harus mendisiplinkannya, Seijuurou" nadanya tegas, matanya seolah mendelik kearah bocah itu. Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya. Apalagi sekarang bocah itu menunduk. Sebelum suaranya keluar, Tetsuya mendengar suara halus wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Tomi?" perlahan sang bocah mendekati neneknya.

"Obaa-chan, aku tidak bisa memberrimu apa-apa, juga coklat karrena disini tidak ada kombini, jadi aku bawakan ini" kedua mata cantik berwarna coklat hangat itu membulat.

"Ya ampuun, cantik sekali bunganya" seru wanita itu. Ia mengambil bunga dari tangan pendek sang bocah yang terulur, menghirup wanginya, dan lekat memandangi bunga itu. Ia peluk rangkaian bunga di dadanya.

"Jadi Tomi terlambat karena memilihkan bunga untukku?" sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak sang bocah. "Iya, obaa-chan, maafkan Tomi" telinganya mendengar alunan tawa lembut, lalu, cup! Keningnya dikecup bibir tipis berlipstik mahal, tanpa meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Sei, tolong pindah dudukmu ke sebelah Tetsuya, aku mau cucuku duduk disebelahku" pria muda itu mendengus, "Seijuurou!"

"Kaa-chan, ini untukmu" Tetsuya tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga yang diletakkan Tomi di meja.

"Lalu, apa untukku?" suara tegas itu terdengar.

"A aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk Ojii-chan, aku bingung" Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, melihat interaksi ayah dan anaknya

"Kalau begitu, sini kenapa kau tidak beri aku pelukkanmu" suara itu masih terdengar tegas.

"Turuti ojii-chanmu, Tomi" suara nenek cantik menyadarkannya. Lalu ia turun dari kursinya mendekati lelaki yang rambutnya mulai memutih di beberapa bagian.

"Kau tahu, keberadaanmu saja sudah menjadi hadiah terbesar untukku" lelaki itu mendekap tubuh gemuk, dan hup, ia mengangkatnya, mendudukan bocah itu dipangkuannya. Iris merah mereka bertemu.

Tetsuya yang duduk didepan mereka tersenyum, walaupun masih saja rasa khawatir itu ada di hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana perlakukan orang tua itu dulu terhadapnya. Ia masih belum mampu melupakannya.

Entah karena pikirannya terbaca atau karena gesturnya terlalu mencolok, Seijuuro menggenggam jemarinya, hangat, seakan berkata 'tenanglah Tetsuya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa' ia menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang iris merah di sebelahnya. Mata itu pun seolah meyakinkannya. Segaris senyum kembali menghiasi rautnya yang datar.

"Sei, aku dan ayahmu ingin membicarakan liburan akhir bulan ini, aku ingin mengajak kalian, tapi masih belum tahu kita akan pergi kemana, mungkin ke Okinawa, pantainya bagus disana".

"Baik okaa-sama, nanti aku carikan tempat yang paling sesuai untukmu" satu-satunya wanita disana mengangguk

"Ojii-chan…" suara kecil Tomi seolah takut-takut.

"Hn, apa kau mau sesuatu?" bocah itu kini duduk diantara kakek dan neneknya setelah acara geser-geseran duduk.

"Ojii-chan pelrnah ke pantai tempat Tomi dulu?" jemari Tetsuya tanpa sadar meremat tangan Seijuurou.

"Iie, apa pantai itu bagus?" kepala mungil itu mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali ojii-chan, disana ada rrumah tou-chan bagus dan besarr, juga ada banyak teman, ada bunda, ada paman Ken, ada de bayi, ada susterr…" kepala bersurai biru bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan saat mengabsen orang-orang yang dikenalnya, lalu, "Tomi ingin ketemu merreka" mata dengan kelopak yang mulai berkerut jelas menangkap kerinduan pada nada bicara bocah itu.

"Aah…kita belum pernah datang ke resortmu, Sei. Yosh! Akhir bulan ini kita ke sana saja" putus sepihak sang nyonya besar.

.

Mata lembut beriris coklat hangat itu berkaca-kaca saat datang ke tempat dimana cucu kesayangannya tumbuh. Andai ia tahu lebih cepat.

"Sekarrang tempat ini bagus, baa-chan, dulu sekali tempatnya di sana" telunjuk pendek itu ngarah pada area resort mewah, saat mereka melintasi area itu.

"Bunda, boleh pinjam foto itu?" sang bunda mengambil album foto dari atas lemari buku, lalu menyerahkannya.

"Disini ada foto Tomi dan teman-teman, baa-chan". Lembar demi lembar album foto itu dibuka, celoteh riang bocah itu meningkahi setiap gambar yang terpajang. Tiga hati seperti diiris sembilu, ayahnya, neneknya, juga kakeknya, dengan segala penyesalan mereka masing-masing. Wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu beberapa kali menyusutkan tisu di sudut matanya. Sementara Tetsuya membantu Ibu pemilik panti menyiapkan minuman. Membiarkan tiga generasi Akashi di ruang tamu, beberapa teman Tomi hadir disana mereka memperhatikan tamu yang datang pada hari itu.

"Tetsuya, tampaknya mereka sangat menyayangi Tomi-chan" Hayate Yoko bersuara, sambil menuangkan teh pada cangkir porselen berwarna krem.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang, kau tahu anakmu sangat mudah membuat orang jatuh hati, aku rasa keluarga Akashi dengan mudah menerimanya" beberapa toples biskuit dikeluarkan Yoko dari lemari.

"Ya, aku harap begitu" ujar Tetsuya.

"Hayate san, makan malam nanti aku ingin disini bersama anak-anak ini" suara lembut Nyonya besar Akashi terdengar saat sang empunya panti tengah meletakan cangkir-cangkir beralas pisin, berisi teh di meja tamu.

"Dengan senang hati, Akashi san" senyum sang bunda merekah. "Kami akan mempersiapkan makan malamnya" lanjutnya.

"Oh tidak perlu repot, nanti Sei dan Tetsuya yang akan mengatur, makanan akan dikirim dari resort" tangan halus melambai di depan dadanya. Kedua mata Hayate Yoko berbinar. Dia senang sekali anak-anak itu dapat mencicipi makanan lezat dari tempat mewah.

"Aku akan menelpon koki disana, okaa-sama" ucap sang anak.

.

Makan malam hari itu sungguh meriah, hidangan tersaji benar-benar istimewa. Mereka tidak dilayani oleh suster atau bundanya, tetapi para pelayan dengan seragam hitam putih, ada enam orang siap melayani anggota panti ditambah tamu istimewa mereka.

Anak-anak itu tak ada yang bersuara sidikit pun, bahkan dua bayi yang ada di sana anteng dengan mainannya. Tanpa sungkan Tomi langsung memilih bangku yang biasa ia tempati.

"Susterr, aku mau susu vanilla" begitu ia duduk di bangkunya. Semua terdiam. Ia heran tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Lalu terdengar kekehan ayahnya. Tomi bingung, bukankah sudah biasa bila sebelum makan ia akan minta susu kegemarannya. Ia mencari keberadaan suster, yang ternyata sedang duduk pada bangku di belakangnya.

"Aku akan buatkan, Tomi-kun" suara kaa-channya, lalu ia bangkit setelah mengangguk pada ibu mertua dan wanita yang dipanggil bunda.

"Kau serasa pulang ya, Tomi" kata neneknya yang kemudian ditingkahi kekehan bundanya.

Malam itu menjadi acara makan malam yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh keluarga panti asuhan. Juga untuk keluarga Akashi. Walaupun semua anak di sana terbilang memiliki kehidupan yang layak, tapi anak-anak itu membutuhkan kehadiran orang tua yang mengasihi mereka.

Nyonya besar Akashi berjanji akan sering berkunjung ke tempat itu.

"Sei, apakah kau masih membantu mereka?" Tanya ibunya.

"Ha'i kaa-sama, setiap bulan Tetsuya mentransfer uang untuk membantu mereka".

"Anata, aku ingin memberikan kendaraan untuk antar jemput mereka sekolah" yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari suaminya, di panti itu hanya balita saja saja yang gurunya datang mengajar, karena waktu itu Akashi muda yang ingin anaknya berpendidikan sedini mungkin, sedangkan untuk anak-anak sekolah _elementary, middle_ , dan _high_ harus ditempuh dengan kendaraan umum karena jaraknya yang jauh.

Mereka beruntung pernah bertemu dengan Tomi-chan, bocah lucu menggemaskan, yang ternyata keturunan pewaris orang yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri itu, walaupun keadaan orang tuanya sedikit tidak biasa.

"Sei-kun sedang apa?" Tetsuya menghampiri pria yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela menghadap pantai, menatap kegelapan malam, langit berhias taburan bintang. Tangan kokoh itu menarik pinggang rampingnya, mereka berdiri bersisian.

"Andai bukan aku yang datang sendiri mengobservasi tempat ini, sepertinya akan sulit menemukanmu dan anak kita, tempat ini benar-benar sangat berarti untukku". Kepala bersurai biru itu disandarkan pada bahu tegap.

"Kami-sama mempertemukan kita kembali disini, Sei-kun". Pemilik surai merah mengangguk.

"Aku takkan pernah lupa saat bocah itu menabrakku, Tetsuya, saat menatap matanya waktu seperti membeku" sosok dalam dekapan hanya medengarkan, matanya terpejam. "Lalu saat melihat rambut birunya, dan genta kecil itu, saat itu juga aku putuskan untuk mendapatkan kalian, tidak peduli dengan apapun, bahkan bila orang tuaku menentang" peluk dipererat, membuat Tetsuya menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, orang tuamu menyayangi Tomi, Sei-kun" pendar bahagia mengisi dada Tetsuya.

"Ya, bocah itu bisa membuat semua orang jatuh hati dengan dengan caranya sendiri. Sama sepertimu, sayang".

Tangan kuat itu menyentuh dagu Tetsuya, mendorongnya lembut, membuat wajah yang selalu ia rindu itu mendongak. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Akashi Tetsuya" bibir mereka bertemu, lembut, semakin dalam, saling menghisap, saling memagut. Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, membopongnya, lengan ramping melingkar ke belakang lehernya, bibir mereka masih bersatu. Pria itu membaringkan pasangannya di sofa lebar yang mewah. Malam semakin larut, dan merekapun semakin larut dalam penyatuan rasa dan cinta mereka.

.

~peun~

.

* * *

Note:

Readers…

Mel masih jatuh hati sama Tomi-chan XD, jadi dibuat sequelnya lagi, ceritanya mainstream sih, ringan lagi. Maafkan – bungkuk dalam-dalam.

Terimakasih Kiki Zaoldyk, miichan maru, Mayuzumi Tetsuya, Bebek Kuning, Guest, sofi asat, killua san, cbx, Diva Dizuka, co2 untuk review di Kichōdesu - Sequel. Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan.

Juga untuk semua readers…terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.


End file.
